


Rescue

by Aelaryn



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: A bit of non-con (not much tho), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/F, Korra to the rescue, Korrasami - Freeform, No Bending, Sexual Assault, tags are the bane of my existence, three-shot? prob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelaryn/pseuds/Aelaryn
Summary: Asami Sato has been receiving death threats sent to her and as she leaves work, she is attacked by the mysterious sender, luckily a certain person was there to help.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hopefully, my terrible writing doesn't bore you to death as well as make you leave. I suck at summaries, I apologize lol.

Asami’s fingers tensed around the pocket knife, ready to pull it out at a moment’s notice. Only a few days ago she thought she wouldn’t really need to carry a weapon for self-defense, but then the threatening letters started to arrive at her house and at her workplace. She had contacted the police but they couldn’t really do anything; no fingerprints or a name tied to the letters. All she gave the police detectives were people who can be considered to hold a grudge against her, which in the world of business, is quite a lot.

The raven-haired girl clenched her jaw and tightened the grip she had around the blade as she quickly took in her surroundings to spot anything that might seem fishy or out of place. All she saw were cars parked, several alleys, and several children playing at the park down the street as their parents watched their children. Asami looked behind her and noticed a shorter girl wearing a dark blue hoodie who’s attention was all on the smartphone in the woman’s hand. Asami narrowed her eyes a small amount and tried to see if the dark-skinned girl would pull anything in the next ten seconds.

After ten seconds passed that felt like a whole lifetime, Asami continued walking a bit faster, the girl was still several feet behind her, her attention still at the smartphone screen. She let out a brief sigh of relief, it seemed the dark-skinned girl wasn’t a threat or at least hoped she wasn’t. Her tense grip at the pocket knife in her coat pocket loosened a small amount when the sense of danger was slowly going away. That was a mistake.

As soon as Asami loosened her grip, an arm wrapped itself around her waist while another wrapped around her neck as a hand covered her mouth. She tried to scream but all that came out was a low muffled sound. She could feel the hot breath of whoever it was on the back of her neck as her attacker pulled her into a semi-dark alleyway. The man quickly took one of her hands out of her pockets and swiftly emptied it. A low clang resonated softly through the alleyway as the metal pocket knife hit the ground with a small bounce.

Asami tried to struggle against her attacker but the person who tightened their grip around her further.

“Finally got you, you bitch,” the low deep voice whispered in her ear. A chill ran down Asami’s spine as she whimpered. “Finally I can get my revenge for what your family did,” the man continued. Silent tears rolled down Asami’s face as she finally knew what the man wanted. Revenge against her family, specifically, revenge against her father who teamed up with a terrorist who detonated several bombs in the city. 

“I can’t attack your father; he’s in prison. So you’re the next best thing.”

Asami once again tried to break free of the man’s grasp but once again, she failed. She tried to reason with the man but all that came out was her muffled voice.

“Shut it, Sato. The things I’m going to do to you...you deserve everything that’s coming to you,” the man stated. Asami’s eyes widened at the threat. The raven-haired girl immediately struggled once more as the man lifted her up and dragged her further and further into the alley. He threw her against the brick wall that momentarily stunned the young CEO. As she laid on the ground trying to get her wits about her, the man delivered a swift kick to her stomach. Asami immediately collapsed and hugged her stomach with her arms as she groaned in pain.

The man delivered two more swift kicks and smiled at the pain he was causing the young Sato. Asami’s attacker quickly picked her up off the ground and pushed her face-first onto the brick wall and swiftly pinned her hands. The calloused right hand of her attacker slithered its way under her jacket and black blouse and enclosed around her right breast. Asami closed her eyes and silently cried.

“I have no idea how Hiroshi Sato managed to produce a bombshell such as yourself, but I should thank him. I get to enjoy you now,” the man stated into her right ear.

Several minutes went by as her attacker fondled her breasts, grunted, and whispered further threats into her ear. As Asami was closing in on retreating into her mind, her attacker’s hands suddenly left her breast and his left hand that was pinning her also left. She felt a slight breeze hit the right side of her face then heard a grunt of pain and a low growl.

Asami slowly opened her eyes and saw the scene before her. Her attacker was on the ground as a short girl with a bob cut stood over him. It was the same girl whos attention was engrossed at her phone. The dark-skinned woman was grinding her teeth and clenching her shaking fists as her blue eyes stared down at the man.

“What the fuck were you doing?” the girl growled out. The man merely smiled.

“Getting revenge. Do you know who she is? That’s the Sato bitch, Hiroshi’s daughter,” the man replied as he continued to lay on the ground, hopeful that the dark-skinned woman also had his same hatred of the Sato family. Blue eyes swiftly looked up at the scared green eyes then quickly went back to the man on the ground.

“What gives you the right to attack her huh? And fondling her? What the fuck,” the girl yelled as she took a small step towards the man. The man quickly lifted a hand up to stop the oncoming girl.

“Her father helped a terrorist kill three hundred people! He killed my wife and daughter!” the man screamed as he swiftly got up, black eyes blazing at blue eyes. The girl widened her eyes but then narrowed.

“And this gives you the right to attack and try to rape a girl?”   


“That's Asami Sato, she deserves this. Now leave and let me get back to my revenge.”

The girl’s eyes widened once more then shook her head. “No,” the girl stated, “fuck no.”

The blued eyed girl launched her self at the man and tackled him to the ground. The man groaned in pain as his back met concrete along with the punches that swiftly made its way toward his face. All of the focus of the girl was focused solely on beating the living hell out of the pathetic excuse of a man that was currently on the ground. Asami noticed this but before she could warn her savior, the man reached out with his hand to the pocket knife that was laying on the ground.

He swiftly thrust the knife into the side of the girl on top of him. The girl hissed in pain, her attack momentarily paused as the man pulled the knife out and punctured the dark-skinned girl once again. At the second stabbing, the girl quickly pulled herself away from the man, her hand immediately going to the two wounds on her right side. She pressed onto the wound with a low whimper of pain then pulled back as her eyes met her palm covered in blood.

Momentarily distracted, the man lunged at her with the knife. The girl dodged the knife and redirected the lunge away from her. As the man lost his balance, the dark-skinned girl grabbed the arm with the knife and wrestled it behind his back. Asami stood there frozen at what was occurring, her staring was cut short by several people peering into the alleyway to see what the commotion they were hearing was about.

“What the hell is going on!?” one of them asked to another.

“Call 911!” Asami quickly shouted. The eyes of the small group shifted to the disheveled woman who just shouted at them. One of them nodded and immediately pulled out a phone.

As the small group called the police, the man continued to try and break free of the arm lock that the dark-skinned woman had behind him, this only got his arm tightened and locked even more as the girl pushed him against the brick wall.

After a few minutes of this, sirens made their way into the alley as two patrol cars and an ambulance pulled up just outside the alleyway entrance. Three officers quickly ran into the alley and all three made a b-line towards the dark-skinned woman and Asami’s attacker. The girl let go of the man then all three officers immediately pounced on the man as one of them handcuffed him. As they led Asami’s attacker away, the young CEO immediately made her way to her rescuer and gently helped the young girl onto the ground.

“Huh,” the girl huffed, “didn’t think I’d get stabbed when I woke up this morning,” the girl joked with a snicker only to immediately wince in pain. “Ow. Okay, no joking or laughing.”

“Save your breath,” whispered Asami as two paramedics crouched next to the blue-eyed girl.

“What’s your injury miss…”

“Korra. Guy got me twice with a pocket knife,” the now-named Korra replied as she revealed the growing dark red spot on her hoodie, before the paramedics could help Korra off the ground, the blue-eyed woman tried to lift herself off the ground only to immediately collapse. The two paramedics rushed to the young girl’s aide and lifted her off the ground and led her to the ambulance. Asami silently followed and noticed a small crowd growing with curiosity, no doubt wondering what had happened to involve paramedics and police. The two paramedics laid the blue-eyed girl on the gurney in the back of the ambulance, one of them quickly climbed out and made his way to the front seat. Asami stood just outside the double doors and stared at Korra.

The paramedic quickly shut the double doors then the large vehicle sped away, likely to the closest hospital to treat her rescuer. A tap on her shoulder made her jump in fright, an officer rubbed the back of his neck and a looked of bashfulness spread across his face.

“Sorry to frighten you miss but I’m gonna need to take your statement.

“Okay...do you know where they’ll take Korra?”

“Who? The girl who got injured?” the man questioned but then nodded, “they’ll probably take her to Republic City General. Closest hospital and the largest,” the officer stated. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small notebook and a pen and looked at the CEO with an expectant look. Asami sighed but nodded and recalled the events to the officer.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be a three-parter.


End file.
